The need for compositions for imparting water resistance and aiding retention of active ingredients in personal care compositions is well known. Without them, personal care actives, such as sun care actives, may wash off, wear off, be re-emulsified, or otherwise lose their efficacy. The problem with current water resistance imparting polymers is they are typically very tacky and impart bad aesthetic feel to consumers when formulated in sunscreen formulations. For reference, aesthetics is one of the most important considerations in a consumer's selection of, or at least loyalty to, a personal care composition.
Accordingly, what is needed is a water resistance polymer which possesses improved aesthetic performance, as well as excellent retention of active ingredients when water is present.